llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Contest 16
The sixteenth Captions contest features Wendy, two Boos with a Fire Flower, a Bob-omb in love with a stick of TNT, and a confused Podoboo. Winners Blue indicates the first prize winner. Yellow indicates a good prize winner. Lil Miss Game & Watch: Big-eyed Boo: Why are you going out with that Fire Flower and not me? Seth: Wendy made it to the Ghostly wedding, but afterwards came stumbling to Bowser's Castle, moaning, "The explosions are coming!" Jeff the Great: Wendy: Okay, Wizard. You gave the Boos their courage, the tin Bob-omb his heart, and the fireball his brain, so HOW ABOUT GETTING ME HOME?! Captions *Crazykoopa **Bob-omb: Aaah… it is true love indeed… *Wooster **BooRaddly: I don't see an instruction manual. **Wendy: I smell chaos brewing. *Ludwig 222 **Wendy: Ugh… Why did those Boos steal my flower AGAIN? **Bob-omb: I hope this TNT isn't as explosive as I am! **Podoboo: …What's that Bob-omb talking about? *GameQube **Wendy was disgusted that Boo and Bob-omb had given their Valentines fire-based presents, as she did own Water Land. *Clayton **Podoboo: Did I miss something? *Seth **Wendy: WEDDING CAKE! Sorry, felt like the right time to say that… **Wendy's Nightmare. **Flame: I DON'T! ARGGGGGGGGGG!!! **Bob-omb: Do you, Flame, take this dynamite stick? **Boo: There's no way I'm lighting that Bob-omb's fuse, it's so filled with powder that we'll have to put it on babies. **The Bob-omb's Secret Dynamite Stick was not known to the public, but Wendy knew it really was a plastic toy that looked like dynamite. **Bob-omb: What's the worst that could happen, now just let me throw this atcha. **Heart: Hey, Rachelle uses me, and not anybody else… SECURITY!!! **Wendy: I've decided to make myself UGLY each morning, for a change of pace. **Flame: Hey, I work alone! **Wendy made it to the Ghostly wedding, but afterwards came stumbling to [[|Bowser|Bowser's]] castle, moaning, "The explosions are coming!" *Introbulus: **Wendy: Don't ask me, I guess that Bob-omb is just crazy… *Videogamerpat **Fireball: Get a room! *Lil Miss Game & Watch **Wendy: This picture is way too strange. I'm leaving. **Big-eyed Boo: Why are you going out with that Fire Flower and not me? **Big-eyed Boo: Wendy scares me. *shudder* **Boo holding Fire Flower: Let's get away from these creeps. *Jeff the Great **Wendy: Okay, Wizard. You gave the Boos their courage, the tin Bob-omb his heart, and the fireball his brain, so HOW ABOUT GETTING ME HOME?! **Little did the grumpy Koopaling know that the Fire Flower and the Podoboo were getting dangerously close to the Bob-omb and his dynamite. *Ara **Wendy: I like girl stuff, but this is just disgusting! **Podoboo: Heheheheheh… Goodbye, for mass destruction is here! **Podoboo: How does Wendy's mouth do that? **Wendy: And these are the workers at the make-up factory? Oh… the ingredients. *Exlax Cupcake **Wendy: Love stinks! **Hot Foot: Does this Bob-omb wish death upon himself? *Brandon **Wendy: I can't find my comics because I hit my head on the wall. *Orlando **This is great and everything, but when will they find out it's not Valentine`s day? *Ludwiggy Koopa **Wendy's the only one without a partner here, but I think that's a good thing seeing how that Boo seems reluctant to follow and the Bob-omb's relationship will be over after a quick blast. *Mark P **The Boos and the bombs… *Bobby **Bob-omb: Fry Guy, this TNT is my engagement ring. Will you marry me? *Daniel **Boo: Hey, this path was supposed to lead to Boo's Mansion! **Boo: Well, if they explode... at least we are already dead. **Wendy Koopa: I'm getting away from this freak town. Category:Captions